a dragons love
by hicstrid4ever
Summary: toothless has more then just friendship feelings for hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is just a taste of a new story of How to train your dragon first of all i do not own any of the film or wish to i simply make these for your enjoyment. It is about hiccup and female toothless no gay stuff in it ok don't hate.

Warning: this story is rated M for sexual content and bestiality between a human and a dragon.

"oh no not this again" toothless thought to herself as she watch her rider undress for the night " when did i feel this way to my master" she said to herself as she felt her lower regions on fire which made her whimper.

She started drooling over the sight of hiccups bare chest "uh... bud could you not look that way when I'm getting dressed" hiccup said.

Toothless went up to him and tried to push him on the bed, at first he thought this was a game so he let her win but he didn't suspect the next thing that happened, toothless went over to him and gave him a kiss (well the best she could do) she saw how the boy loved getting kiss by the blonde Viking girl, toothless slowly sunk her forked tongue in to his mouth.

At first hiccup liked it then froze in fear realizing who he was kissing he shoved her off him quickly as possible.

Toothless whined in protest but realized what she had done and was ashamed that she forgot herself on the other hand she quit liked it but hiccup was confused and distraught questions flying through his mind like: why, what just happened, how long has she been waiting but he lost his train of thought when she gave him a face that said "sorry, are you ok".

Hiccup went to bed with his mind racing.

(The next day)

Hiccup could feel the tension between him and toothless when they went flying, they done a couple of flips and twirls then they landed at the cove where toothless again started acting weird around him and when he looked at her, he see her blushing if dragons could blush.

"Hiccup are you there" Astrid shouted as she entered the cove "over here Astrid" said a smiling hiccup waving to her.

His lips were smashed into hers as she ran to him hugging him tightly, toothless didn't like this one bit and pushed the apart. "Hay toothless stop" hiccup said annoyingly "what wrong with her" astrid asked, "she's been acting funny this past week especial last night" hiccup answered "why what happened" the blonde asked hiccup started blushing, this caught toothless'es attention " i thought he didn't like the kiss i gave him" toothless thought to herself.

"I'd rather not talk about it" he said still blushing madly. "Ok tell me when you want to i got to go and do my training" she said leaving the cove.

Toothless smiled knowing her kiss made hiccup blush " hay bud what was that kiss all about" hiccup asked his dragon, she simply went to him and pinned him to the rock he was sitting on, " aahhhhhh...toothless what's wrong with you let me go" a blue light started to glow and...nothing the flash happened and nothing else.

Hiccup opened his eyes still pinned against the rock, "what just happened" he said looking around "this might give you a clue my strong rider" toothless said seductively smiling at him.

"what in the name of thor I can understand you" he said now panicking " well i did it with dragon magic oh how long have i want to speak to you" toothless said with excitement as she kiss him again receiving a hiccup in discomfort, she pulled away a couple of moments later.

"Toothless what the hell is wrong with you...why do you keep doing that" he said with anger. " well hiccup i don't really know but I've been feeling this way along time".

Well guys I've left it on a cliff hanger so there's more I just want the go from you guys to write more oh and quick shout out to sithsentinal so go check him out.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I'm back for another chapter of a dragons love. The reason the last chapter was so short was because it was only a taster now let's get started. And im so so so sorry for the 5 week delay school exams are finished now and I should be updating once a week now to make up all the time

"What do you mean by that" hiccup said confused, "well i haven't got a mate and dragon magic is amazing in so many ways" she said proudly "so how does this magic work exactly and why has have to do with a mate" hiccup said even more baffled then before.

"Well my lovely rider since i have no mate i haven't had certain needs to fur fill i asked the powerful thor to give me human speech to tell you something" she said " and what exactly do you need to fur fill" asked hiccup

They talked for 15 minuets

"so you want me to be with you" hiccup said worried " yes hatchling and I'm a teenager as you humans will put it" she replied.

They flew home and went to hiccups house to rest, as they finished dinner hiccup went to sleep.

"Hiccup are you awake" toothless asked due to having a bad stomach ache and then suddenly again a bright light surrounds her and FLASH she fell on the floor knocked out.

"Urr... What is it toothless?" hiccup said sleepily then gasped at what he saw, toothless slowly awakened and stretched her wings out and then gasped at herself.

Hiccups pov.

There lay before him a dragon no girl with a full human body along with a thing and long night fury tail, wings on her back and claws.

So beautiful he thought to himself as she got up to examine her body she still had some weird scale Patten on her skin.

Normal pov.

"toothless what's happened to you your human well most of you" he said "dam dragon magic" toothless muttered as she went to the mirror, suddenly she noticed two mounds on her chest, hiccup doesn't have these she thought and then touch them "uha" toothless monad in pleasure as she applied more pressure on them, hiccup quickly stopped this and got her to settle down.

"What is all this hiccup" she asked him "I'll tell you in the morning now get some sleep.


End file.
